hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dem Henker in die Parade gefahren
Überblick * Hauptquest im ersten Akt * Ort: Flotsam * Auftraggeber: automatisch bei der Ankunft in Flotsam * Belohnung: Rittersporns und Zoltans Begnadigung und 300 Erfahrungspunkte * Zusammenhang mit den Quests: **Kayran **Pokergesicht: Flotsam (Mönch, DLC) **Ein unmoralisches Angebot Beschreibung Geralt, Triss Merigold und Vernon Roche sind in Flotsam angekommen, um Roches Informanten ausfindig zu machen. Auf dem Marktplatz des Ortes findet gerade eine Hinrichtung statt. Auf dem Schafott stehen drei Anderlinge (einschließlich Zoltan Chivay), denen Zusammenarbeit mit den Scoia'tael vorgeworfen wird. Rittersporn, dem seine Wollust eine Anklage eingebracht hat und außerdem als Scioa'tael Spion entlarvt wurde. Geralt muss versuchen, die Todeskandidaten, zumindest seine beiden Freunde Zoltan und Rittersporn vor dem Galgen zu retten. Ablauf Nach der turbulenten Reise durch den Wald (Quest "Harte Landung") geht es in Flotsam gleich wieder zur Sache, als Geralt seine beiden Freunde vor dem Henker retten muss. Er hat zwei Möglichkeiten, zunächst den Wächter auszuschalten: * Drohung und Einschüchterung * Den Mob gegen die Wächter aufwiegeln In jedem Fall kommt es jedoch zu einem Faustkampf zwischen dem Hexer und dem Wärter. Auch wenn Geralt ihn besiegt, kann er nicht verhindern, dass der Henker einen der Anderlinge aufknüpft. Stadtvogt Loredo erscheint und will endlich die Hinrichtung vollziehen. Ein zweiter Anderling baumelt am Galgen. Geralt gelingt es Loredo davon zu überzeugen, dass Rittersporn und Zoltan nicht gehängt werden. Abschließend gibt es noch zwei Einladungen für Geralt: Loredo lädt ihn auf seine Residenz ein. Die beiden Begnadigten laden Geralt zum Umtrunk in Flotsams Taverne ein. Hinweise * Wie bereits in bleibt in The Witcher 2 Diebstahl ungeahndet. Viele Häuser sind unverschlossen und Geralt kann sich ausgiebig bereichern. Einen Hehler findet er im Zwergenschmied im Ort. * Bevor Geralt den Dialog mit Loredo am Schafott beendet und der Stadtvogt sich mit einer Rede an die Bürger wendet, sollte Geralt alles an Informationen aus Loredo herausholen, was er preisgibt. * Beim Feiern in der Taverne gibt Rittersporn all seine Informationen preis. Die Quest "Kayran" wird automatisch ausgelöst. * In den Kellerräumen der Taverne begegnet Geralt einem barfüßigen Mönch und kann mit ihm eine Runde Würfelpoker spielen. (DLC) * Geralt erhält ein unmoralisches Angebot und sollte dies annehmen, da er als Belohnung ein besseres Silberschwert Schema erhält. Tagebucheintrag Kulturelle Ereignisse sind in der Provinz ein rares Gut. Kein Wunder also, dass sich ganz Flotsam versammelt hatte, als nun einige Kollaborateure hingerichtet werden sollten. Und wer sich unter Wölfe begibt, der muss mit ihnen heulen. Geralt und seine Gruppe begaben sich schnurstracks zur Richtstätte, um am Vergnügen teilzuhaben. Galerie execution - 02.png|Marktplatz execution - 03.png|Der Mob wartet auf die Attraktion execution - 01.png|Eine der Verurteilten execution - 05.png|Auf dem Schaffott execution - 04.png|Kampf mit dem Henker execution - 06.png|Loredo hält seine theatralische Rede Randbemerkung Im Roman "Die Dame vom See" aus der Geralt-Saga steht Rittersporn ebenfalls auf dem Schafott, um wegen seines lüsternen Treibens am Galgen zu enden. Im Örtchen Beauclair in Toussaint bei einem Seitensprung in den Armen der Baronin Nique erwischt, obwohl er der Gräfin Anna Henrietta ewige Liebe geschworen hat. Hier – wie im Spiel – erscheint Geralt in Beauclair und erreicht eine Begnadigung für Rittersporn. Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Quests Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 1 en:By the Gods - Stringing Up Sods fr:Pour la volonté des dieux it:Il volere degli dei e l'esecuzione